


Broken Souls

by Datura



Series: Damaged Goods [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datura/pseuds/Datura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a pair of serial killers attack a member of the 5-0 unit and civilian photographer? What happens when those same killers challenge the task force and the BAU to find them in a weeks time? Set during season 3 of 5-0 and season 8 of criminal minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Criminal Minds Hawaii 5-0 (2010) cross over fiction. The BAU show up in chapter 5. OC is Maggie. Violence tag for later chapters. Will tag later non-con. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1

The damage was permanent; there would always be scars. But even the angriest scars faded over time until it was difficult to see them written on the skin at all, and the only thing that remained was the memory of how painful it had been.  
Jodi Picoult

 

Steve enjoyed the quiet peace of the beach this early in the morning. No tourists and only a few devoted locals, like him, wanted to get in some swimming before there were people everywhere. It was one of the few luxuries in his life. It helped keep him sane.  
He liked being back on the island, though not the getting here. He missed his father, and most days, he still wasn’t sure how he felt about his mother faking her death. Or Joe knowing about it. His watched beeped, reminding him of the time, as he started the walk from the surf to his Father’s house. Sometimes it was hard to remember that his father had been gone going on three years now. Three years he had been heading of the 5-0 special investigations task force, and two since Governor Jameson had been killed by Wo Fat.

He punched in the code on the alarm pad, and listened to the chirps as it disarmed itself. It was one of the few changes since he had moved back into the house, and out of habit did a scan of the office and dining room. He draped his towel over the back of a chair and padded across the wood floor that had been warmed by the sunlight streaming in from the windows behind him.

The series of rattling cracks came in quick concession from the kitchen and it spurred him into motion. He raced down the short hall towards the noise. He slowed down as he neared the door frame, training kicking in as he stopped in front of the mostly shut door. He slid his hand along it and took a deep breath before shoving the door open. The door slammed against the wall blasting his face with thick gray smoke.

The small kitchen was covered in acrid gray smoke. He coughed as he got a lung full of it and tried to fan it away from his face. His eyes watered as he tried to get across the small room to the windows over the sink. He grabbed one of the small rags off the oven door to cover his mouth. The smoke billowed as his movements caused the air to swirl, and he could barely keep his eyes open long enough to get both windows open. The smoke seemed to be coming straight from the sink itself, but with the sheer amount in the small room it was nearly impossible to tell. He turned to stagger out into the hall where he could get a good deep breath of air. He had no idea why the fire alarm hadn’t gone off, but that was something to deal with at a later point.

He coughed again, his lungs trying desperately to clear themselves of the nastiness he had inhaled. He didn't see the black clothed figure come up behind him, but he did hear the bottom step creak. His eyes were watering profusely which made it hard to see clearly but he could see the outline of a humanoid shape. The open window didn’t seem to be helping as much as he hoped because the smoke was beginning to seep out into the rest of the house. The figure swung at him, he managed to deflect most of the blow away but the fist still clipped his shoulder. He brought his hands up and blinked, trying to clear his vision. The form got in close, aiming for his jaw. He leaned backwards out of the way, feeling the air whiff past his nose. He swung as he came back up but the swing was wide and he only felt cloth scrap by his knuckles. He followed with a short jab, trying to hit his attacker with little luck.

He swung wide again, trying to catch the person off balance, actually connecting with something solid that time. He stepped into where he had connected following it with what he hoped was a short punch to the gut. He was met with a hard punch to the jaw. He saw stars as his knee hit the floor. Instinct told him to raise his right arm up to protect his head while he tried to regain his feet. A kick to the belly knocked him onto his back, below the smoke, not that it made much of a matter at this point. His over worked lungs worked desperately to drag in gulps of air as he tried to get up.

He watched the figure move out of the smoke and into his line of sight. They leveled what looked like a gun at him. He was maybe five feet away, and braced himself to charge the figure. If he was going to get shot, he was going to get shot fighting. He tackled the figure solidly, taking them both to the ground, before rearing back to drop as many blows on them as he could. He landed two good strikes to the person’s ribs before he felt something cold press into his neck. He had a second to feel the cold spikes of the tazer bite into his flesh before the button was pressed and he was limp on the floor.

He could feel his muscles lock up, and he hated it. The last time something like this had happened he had been framed for the murder of Governor Jameson by Wo Fat. He willed himself to get up, to fight through the paralyzation the electricity rushing through his body had caused. He heard the other prone figure begin to get up off the floor.  
“I had him totally under control.” Came a muffled but male voice. Again Steve willed his body to get up. And successfully, got his arm close enough so he could leverage up.  
“He’s not out. You didn’t hold it long enough.” The same voice said.

“Just drug the Lieutenant Commander and be done with it.” A second older voice said.

The voice that was closer to the ground beside him knelt with his knee digging into his shoulder. Normally he could have struggled free, but not now. He felt his tank top being moved up and sharp prick as the needle, he was guessing, pierced his skin.

“You know for a SEAL,” the first voice said again. “You were not the challenge I was hoping for.” The man jerked his hands behind him, a grunt escaping him in the process. He felt the zip tie pull snug against his skin before he was kicked over onto his back. He felt a rib crack, and he growled in pain.

“I’m gonna wait till he’s mostly out before I tie his legs.” The first man yelled. At this point Steve’s vision had cleared enough he could see that the man was wearing a gas mask, and black fatigues. He could hear heavy booted foot steps come down the stairs, belonging to the older voice.

“Shouldn't be long now Lieutenant Commander.” The older voice said as he started to feel the drug, whatever it was, slow his thoughts. His eyes didn't want to stay open, and he could feel the pain in his side dull. The last fleeting thought he had, as he slipped into the darkness, was he was glad Catherine had gone surfing this morning. At least he knew she was safe, wherever he ended up.

The younger of the two abductors slipped another zip tie around the now drugged SEAL’s legs. His partner helped him maneuver their prize onto a large sheet. Movies never seem to mention how heavy unconscious people are. When they can’t help you carry them they are awkward and annoying to move.

“I still don't get why you’re bringing along that stuff.” The younger man motioned to the bag that the older man had slung over his shoulder. Grunting as he lifted Steve’s prone body into the back of the van, he was rewarded with nothing more than an annoyed look. “Alright. Sorry I asked.” He jumped down back onto the pavement and shut the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Maggie Doyle the oc, photographer.

Chapter 2

Maggie checked her bag one last time before getting out of the car. Keys? Check. Ink pens? Check. Blank contract? Check. Portfolio? Check. Client meets never failed to make her nervous, even after all these years. According to what the client had told her receptionist over the phone, he was contacting her on behalf of his daughter who was planning her wedding. She normally didn’t like to take on behalf of assignments, she liked to meet with the person she was going to be taking the pictures of, because these type of things never seemed to worked out in the long run. 

She leaned against her car for a moment while she tried to find an empty table. She had just come from an engagement shoot not far from the park, and figured that the park was as good as any other place to meet up with a client. It was public, fairly well populated, and had a lovely view of the beach.

She found a shaded picnic table, away from the flow of traffic but still around enough people that she was easily seen. Waiting was the worst part deciding how long to give someone before it was too long. She had shot through lunch, which was pretty typical for her but made her far less likely to wait around for a no show of a client.

“Fifteen minutes,” she told herself, then she would see about meeting Kono or Chin for lunch. Her gaze drifted out over the people milling around kids playing and surfers riding some pretty low waves. She was almost ready to leave it, when an older gentleman rushed up to where she sat.

“Pardon me, Miss. But are you Miss Doyle?” He was wearing a light gray suit and looked like he was far too hot.

“Yes. I’m betting that you are my one o’clock a Mr. Anderson?” She had giggled when she talked to her receptionist. She always heard the name in Agent Smith’s voice. She didn’t laugh but she smiled warmly and motioned to the empty seat across from her.

“I am so sorry to keeping you waiting. I’m not familiar with the island, and I got a bit turned around.” His voice had a soft southern accent, though she couldn’t place it.

“Really, it’s okay. I should have made sure that you got proper directions. I was over this way anyway and since you had such a short time line it seemed like the best option.” She handed him her portfolio. “Those are some of the recent weddings I’ve worked.” Her heart squeezed when he flipped past a picture of Malia and Chin. She pulled out her appointment book and started taking a few notes. Initial meets were almost always like this. She spent about twenty minutes talking about packages, what was included in each one.

“I’ll have my daughter get back to you in few days. My job was to location scout for her, and talk to you. She’s a real fan of your work. Said she saw you at a show you did a year ago. She was endlessly excited when she found out you also did client work.” He shook her hand as she started the process of gathering up her things.

“Wow. Well I’m glad that she likes my work. And I look forward to meeting her.” She smiled and tucked her head. “That was one of my first artistic shows. I was really nervous about it. It’s really nice to know that people appreciated it. I should let you get back to the rest of you errands, I know you said you were very busy. And enjoy the rest of your trip Mr. Anderson.” She said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

She texted Kono on her way back to her car. ‘Lunch? Meet at the shrimp truck in 15?’ She hit the unlock on her Chevy Trax car remote, and was looking forward to getting out of the heat of the sun. As she slid into her oven like car, she was extremely glad she didn’t dress up for photo shoots. Summer weight jeans, a purple lace tank, and a mens short sleeve dress shirt over top kept her from burning to a crisp in the sun. 

She sighed. This car was less than a month old. A drunk client had totaled her old pathfinder several weeks before and she was not pleased to be having issues with it. She thumped her head on the steering wheel and tried again, hoping her sheer force of will would start the car.

“Damnit!” She hissed at the car and flopped back into her seat. She pulled up Kono’s number on her phone and tried to sound pathetic.

“Hey Kono.” She started as she clambered back out of her car. “I’ve got a major favor to ask. I need a lift. My car wont start..”

“Hey Mags. I really don’t have time for lunch. Meant to text you back, but Steve didn’t make it in for work, and Danny said that there was smoke damage.”

“Oh. Wow. And I thought I was having a shitty day. Is there anything I can do to help with Steve being missing?” Maggie could hear the worry in Kono’s voice, and she hoped that everything was ok. “Maybe he’s just playing hooky.” She said hopefully.

“Steve’s not the type to do that. Where are you broken down at? I’ll bug Adam. Maybe you can bring us lunch?”

“Deal. Tell Adam I’m at Aluna Park. Side by the kids playground. Text me your lunch orders.” She said as she sighed again at her car. She thought for a moment about getting her camera out of the back and taking some pictures of the surf, or waiting with the car for the tow truck she still needed to call. She was fussing with her phone when a male voice called out from behind her.

“Having car problems?”

“Yeah. I’m calling a tow now though. Thanks for checking Mr. Anderson.” She said letting her back rest against the car.

“Want me to wait with ya? I’m just parked over there.” He motioned to another lot where several cars sat.

“Nah. Really I appreciate it though. A friend is coming to get me. He should be here in a bit.” She dropped her gaze back down to her phone, reading over the lunch texts that had come in from Danny, Chin and Kono. She smiled at how picky Danny was. She felt the car shift as Anderson leaned against the car beside her.

“I can’t in good conscious leave a woman alone and in distress.” He said with a smile, playing with his own phone while he was at it.

“You really don’t have to stay.” She smiled and hoped Adam got here soon. Another text came through from Kono. ‘Sent tow truck. Should get there about the same time as Adam. Hang tight.’She quickly sent back a thank you, and told her to keep her posted on Steve.

She felt the car shift again but didn’t think much about it. What did she really have to worry about it was the middle of the day, there were people everywhere. She glanced up as a white van stopped in front of them, and started to asked for directions. “Excuse me for a moment.” She said to Mr. Anderson as she walked over to the driver. He wanted directions to the Palace, he wanted to see the Kamehameha statue that was out in front of the building. 

She laughed and started to point up the road when a hand cloth was pressed tightly to her nose and mouth. Her back jerked backwards into someone. The cloyingly sweet smell filled her nose as she was forced to take a deep breath of whatever it was, and she could feel her head spin.

She wrapped her fingers around the hand that was covering her mouth, trying desperately to pry it away from her face. She felt her legs give away as a voice whispered softly in her ear. “Breathe deeply. Enjoy. This is the easy part.” The soft southern accent dropped away from his voice as he said the last few words.

Anderson handed Maggie’s now limp body over to the man driving the van, while his pulled on gloves. Leather driving gloves, no powder trace to be left behind from rubber ones. He tossed her cell, and keys back into the car as he grabbed her camera gear. He even locked up after himself. He stepped over Maggie’s prone body and buckled himself into the passenger seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve pulled at the zip ties around his wrists. The plastic bit into his flesh uncomfortably but it didn’t stop him from continuing to pull on them. For the most part the sedative they had given him was wearing off, but he still felt sluggish and unfocused.

The room he was in was cold, with a cement floor and the chair was bolted solidly to the ground. It had high ceilings, and a refrigerator door along the back wall. Two meat hooks dangled from a runs along the ceiling over top of drain in the floor. Along another wall not far from where he was bound, were two long, metal tables. He could see things along the top of the tables but not what they were exactly.

The windows were covered in some type of black cloth or paint, it made impossible to tell what time of day it was. They had taken his watch when they tied him up, so he had no idea how long he had been unconscious. The only light in the room came from a few lights that cast their pools of light straight down, so anything that was past the edges was nearly impossible to see it.

His body stiffened when he heard a door scrape along the stone floor behind him and fought the desire to pull at the bindings again. He looked over his shoulder and tried to not react to whatever they brought in with them. He wasn’t expecting another person. A woman, if his guess was right.

“Not good enough for you?” Steve poked. Trying to gauge them. Danny told him he was very good at making people angry. All he could see of the woman was the she was small, long flame red hair, and fair skin. He watched the younger of the two men, which was an assumption on his part, based solely on hair color and build, bounced the girl down off of his shoulder and dumped her onto one of the tables.

The older man, dressed in a gray suit this time not the black gear he had been this morning, started unpacking camera gear. A tripod and high quality camera came out of the bag at his feet. He recognized the sound of ripping cloth and growled, his gaze caught by the purple cloth that fell off the table to the cold ground.  
“Leave the shoes or not?” The younger man asked his back still to Steve.

“Leave them. For now.” The older man answered adjusting the camera, not really seeming to care.

“What do you need her for? I work for the 5-0 task force. I’m a much better target than she is.” Steve tried to get them to focus on him not on the young woman whom he was pretty sure now was Maggie. Her camera bag had her company logo on it. A European style dragon.

He watched helplessly as the younger man started to tie her to the chair across from him. “Let her go. You don’t need anyone other than me.” He pulled on the bindings again with no change from any of the other times he had done the same thing.

“Oh but Lieutenant Commander, you’ll want the company after while. People are not meant to be solitary you know.” The younger mans voice dripped with sarcasm. He smiled as he placed zip ties on Maggie’s ankles and wrists. He pulled them tight before sniping the extra plastic off. “Such pretty skin. So, very very fair.” His voice was distracted his fingers tracing her collarbone. Eliciting a whimper from her as she began to stir.

“Get your hands off her.” Steve hissed. And the man laughed. It was a barking laugh, harsh and short, his fingers brushing the tops of her breasts as he stood. He walked over to the camera and attached some wires to a computer that sat on the other table. “Were live.” He said with a slight nod.

“Good.” They both turned leaving them alone in the room. All the other lights were turned out except for the one that hung over them. Plunging the rest of the room into utter darkness.

—————————————-  
Adam sighed into his phone. There was only one person on the face of this earth he would play taxi cab for and it was Kono. Honestly though, he liked Maggie and didn’t mind to pick her up. He didn’t live all that far from the park, so he was able to get over to where she said she had left her car without to much of a wait.

He pulled in behind Maggie’s silver car, surprised that she wasn’t waiting beside it. Something about the closed car didn’t sit right, prompting him to check the time on his dash. It had only been fifteen minutes since Kono had called him asking him to make the pickup. He walked over to the car, let out a groan. Her phone, purse, and car keys were still in the car. Which meant that something had happened.

“Yeah what is it?” Kono’s voice came through the receiver.

“Maggie’s not here. And her car is locked with her keys in it.”

“What?”

“I think something happened to her. I didn’t touch anything but you might want to send someone over here.”

“Adam do me a favor. Take pictures of everything with your phone. Just in case something happens between you leaving and an officer getting there. I need to fill Danny and Chin in.” Kono let out a ragged breath and slipped her cell phone into her pocket.

She looked up as Chin and Danny came back from a thorough search of Steve’s house. She had decided this day couldn’t get worse.

“There’s nothing much there. A sign of a struggle, boot marks on the floor but no solid prints. A chain of M-80’s in the sink attached to a delay smoke bomb. Military grade.” Chin said as he put his gun in the lockers along the back wall.

“And Cath said Steve’s gun and his dog tags are missing. But nothing else was taken. Not his wallet, money, keys, either car, or the other guns. It’s really odd.” Danny finished filling in.

“Well it’s gotten worse.” Kono said with a pained look.

“Cuz, what else happened?” Chin asked stopping mid movement his vest hanging from his hand.

“Did Maggie mess up the lunch orders?” Danny said with a chuckle. “Speaking of her I figured she’d be camped out somewhere waiting for a rental car..”

“Well that's just it. I asked Adam to pick her up. I couldn't leave, and his house is over on that side of town.”

“You sent Adam to pick her up?” Chin said sharply.

“Yeah. She was fifteen minutes from his house. It seemed like the best option at the time.” She answered. “Anyway when he got there, he said her car was locked with her keys and other stuff still in the car.” The computer chirped as stream of photos started popping up. “I had Adam send me pictures of how everything looked before he left in case anything changes before the uniform gets there.”

“You go and process the scene. I have a feeling that things are going to get worse before we find them.” Danny said. “I’ll go over these photos while you're on your way. Chin go over everything we got from Steve’s. See if we missed anything.” He didn’t like giving orders to the team, but without Steve someone had to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some violence.

Steve watched as Maggie shook her head. Her hair, that was always bound back away from her face in one way or another, spilled around her hiding her face from him, and the camera that she didn’t know about yet. It was longer than Catherine’s was, and curly. “Easy. Your tied pretty tight.” Steve’s voice was soft, but carried easily in the cavernous room. He didn’t want her to hurt herself if she panicked while she came around.

He watched as she gazed up at him, her eyes unfocused. She tossed her head enough to throw most of her hair back and away from her face. It was alway strange to watch someone come to. Even more so when they woke up somewhere they weren’t when they were knocked out. He waited as she tugged on the bindings and tried to look around, and then down when she realized they were both minimally clothed. She had one on him, at least she had on pants, not trunks.

“How long?” She asked her voice soft.

“No idea really. Not to long. An hour at most.”

“Shirt?” She questioned looking down. The one ear he could see turned pink. In any other situation he would have teased her about it. Here though, her being embarrassed made him angry.

“Me? Was on the beach, figure they took my shirt for the same reason they took yours. Yours is over there. They cut it off you when they brought you in.”

“Everyone is looking for you.”

“Yeah well, now they’ll be looking for both of us.”

She nodded slowly. He could watch the fear pass over her face and she shivered. “Wonder what they want my equipment for?”

“Nothing good.” He had a pretty good idea what they were going to want it for, but he was holding out hope, slim as it was, that they were just going to try and get him to do something, or that they would give him a chance to get away. “Where did they grab you?” He asked trying to find out what she could recall from her attack. If he could get word to the team some how, it could be handy.

“I met up with a what I thought was a client, at Aluna park. It was crowded, and I figured that there was enough people around I would be alright. If anything went south you know. But then my car wouldn’t start and my ‘client’ covered my mouth with something that smelled really sweet. Then here.” She said with a wave of her hands. Or as much as she could anyway.

He nodded once she was done. Blitz attack. It tracked with his own. She met his eyes for a moment before dropping her gaze. Her voice was soft when she spoke.

“You’ve got some pretty nasty bruises. Did they hurt you to bad?”

“Nah. Nothing I’ve not had before. You hurt at all?”

She shook her head, and he sighed. He and Maggie hadn’t had much of a chance to get to know each other. He talked to her several times, and knew she was good friends with Chin and Kono. But outside of that, he realized he knew really nothing about her. Was she single? Was there anyone missing her at home? Her family? And he felt bad. Her she was worried about him, if he was hurt, when there was a very real chance that she was going to end up going through things at the hands of these men, that he couldn’t stop.

“We can't sit here and just stare at each other for lord only knows how long.” Maggie finally said with a laugh. “I mean it’s not like we're going to be going anywhere any time soon. Might as well really get to know each other. Twenty questions?”

He nodded and smiled at her just a bit. He was surprised with how easily she seemed to be rolling with the punches. He had seen other people, trained men and women, just fold under the stress in a situation like this. And here was this person, who as far as he knew, had no training what so ever just take a deep breath and go on. Like they hadn’t just been kidnapped, knocked out and tied up.

“How are you not freaking out?” He asked.

“You’ve never worked a wedding where the bride and the maid of honor get into a fight, or where the flowers don’t show up because the delivery guy was in a wreck. You learn, while working in photography that you have to roll with whatever fate throws at you that day. If I just gave up and cried every single time something didn’t go the way I had planned I would have gotten out of the business years ago. I would say thats a really odd first question, but given our,” She gestured with her hands “predicament I guess it’s as good a one as any.”

She tossed her hair out of her face, and grumbled when a stubborn strand fell back into her to where she had just attempted to move it from. “Ok, so do you ever miss active duty? Chin said that you moved to reservist status once you came back to the island.”

“Yeah. Not really. I like being home. Not out in the desert, in some war zone, getting shot at all the time.”

“Your a cop you still get shot at all the time.”

“Yeah but it’s not a desert and its still my home. And I'm not really a cop. Not in the same sense the rest are.” He replied. “So how long have you known Chin?”

“Ten years. I figured he would have told you all that.”

“Nope. Though I’ve never asked. When he suggested we talk to you about some stuff, I trusted him.” He tried to shrug as best as he could. “Favorite movie?”

She looked at him confused for a moment before he finally said, “What?”

“The Governor never told you, she asked me to build your computer and data base? I assumed you knew, because you never questioned how I knew how the system ran.”

“Chin said you did programing for HPD, I just assumed that you knew because of that.”

“I guess that’s true to. Alright, animated or live action?”

“Animated?” He shook his head. “I don't remember the last animated movie I actually watched. Ok do animated first live action second then.”

“Can’t pick one, cause they tie. I like them both pretty equally. The Last Unicorn, and Lilo and Stitch.”

“I have never heard of either of those.”

“When we get out of this I am making you watch at least one of them. Also you are totally Jumba, the evil genius from Lilo and Stitch. My question…do you play any games?”

“You think I’m the evil genius? I feel like I should be insulted by that. I have a flight simulator but I don’t really play games.”

“Yep your Jumba, all though if half the stories Chin has told me about things you’ve done, your part Stitch too. And that’s something else I’m going to have to fix. You really need to broaden your horizons. There are many more games out there then a single flight sim. I mean you already know how to fly an actual helicopter, why would you wanna play a game centered on something you do in real life?”

The door behind Steve scraped open again and he froze mid sentence. “I am so sorry to interrupt your little chat, but I need you both do just a simple little something for me.” The older voice rang out in the quiet of the room.

Steve strained to look over his shoulder at the door. “What makes you think we're going to play along with any plans you have?” The older man walked into his vision, back in the black clothing he had one earlier.

“Because Lieutenant Commander,” He said as he picked up the camera and moved behind Steve’s left shoulder. “I’ll be forced to make you cooperate. And while I am very good at doing that, I really didn’t want to have to resort to that so early on in our relationship. Now if you would both kindly say hello for the viewers at home.” He said with a slight smile.

Steve had heard the second set of footsteps under those of the Older man. He looked over Maggie’s shoulder and watched him stalk in behind her. “Don’t you touch her.” Steve growled his voice full of malice and threat. The man grinned at him, placing his hands on top of her shoulders, his fingertips running along her chest, before running down her arms. He jerked hard on his ties, when he heard her whimper. To her credit she didn't flinch too much or yell, but he still hated not being able to stop him. She caught his eye and shook her head. She seemed to be telling him, she was ok. She was a big girl and could handle it.

As quickly as they came they left them alone again. Steve listened as the door ground against the stone before trying to relax his body. He watched Maggie shiver, like she was trying to rid herself of the taint from the other mans touch. He just hoped that they got out of here before things got too much worse.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay folks. Finals took out my beta readers... :(

 

 

Penelope sighed as her phone chirped. She had been having a wonderful dream about a beach, drinks, and a very hunky man. She grabbed at her phone, barely awake let alone coherent.

“Enough having a bottle of wine to one’s self,” she said as she tried her best to get her brain awake and functioning. In reality it had been a long day, she had, had one glass with dinner, and had fallen asleep on her couch.

She tapped a few things on the screen of her phone, to bring up her email. The email came from an old friend of hers who lived in Hawaii, and it had been years since they had seen each other. She was expecting a video of her friend bragging how nice the island was, and that she needed to visit again this winter. She clicked the attachment without another thought and was floored by what started to play.

Her friend Maggie was tied to a chair, in a cold dark room. It was filmed over the shoulder of a man she didn't recognize until he spoke. She listened to Steve growl at the man who was touching Maggie. She watched as another man ran his hands over her friend’s shoulder and her cringe.

Then there was a voice that came over the footage. “Consider this your official invitation. You have until next Tuesday, exactly one week from today to find us. I suggest you hurry, Ms. Garcia.”

She squeaked and dropped her phone to the floor, no longer sleepy. Her fingers fumbled across the screen as the searched for Hotchner’s number and she grabbed her laptop to send the email on to him.

“Garcia, what’s going on?” Her boss answered the phone on the second ring. He had put Jack down to bed a few hours ago and had been about to go to bed himself.

“Sir. I just sent you an email I got from a friend of mine. You..You need to see it.”

He pulled up his email and clicked the link. He watched the video play, listened to this killer call out his team, and knew Penelope by name.

“Call in the team. I’ll make contact with the HPD and let them know we’ll be on the way. And Garcia, pack a bag you’re going with. I don’t want have to worry about the time difference. And tell them to meet on the tarmac. We’re already behind on this one, I don’t want to give up any more time.”

“Okay. Ask to speak with Detective Kelly or Detective Williams. They know Maggie.”

It was under an hour when the rest of the team was gathered around on the airplane as it finished readying to take off and Penelope was watching the video for the third time. It didn’t get any easier the more she watched it. Once it stopped she started filling the team in with what she knew.

“The man whose shoulder it was filmed over, is Lt Commander Steve J. McGarrett. He’s a Navy reservist and former SEAL. Stellar service record. The former Governor Jameson gave him a small task force to deal with high profile crime on the island. The woman is Ms. Magdalena Rose Doyle. A freelance photographer and friend of mine.”

“Wait…isn’t that girl who did my wedding photography?” JJ asked, recognizing the young woman from when they had met a little over a year ago.

“Yeah,” Garcia said with a nod. “We’ve know each for years. She did it as a favor for me. And she happened to be in town. So it worked out. So far I’ve looked up other cases with similar MO’s but so far getting anyone to call me back simply isn’t happening.”

“They called you by name. Do you think that’s because they know you know Maggie?” Derek asked.

“Most likely. They sent the video from her email. So they made sure I would answer it.”

“I made contact with the task force the Commander heads up. Spoke with a Detective Williams, McGarrett’s partner. Williams said that he was taken from his house before his shift this morning, and that they took Ms Doyle between 1:30 and 2 pm,” Hotchner said.

“Those are some pretty specific times. How do they know for sure?” Alex Blake asked. She was the newest addition to the team, since Emily had left them to take a post with Interpol in London.

“According to his partner, Steve has a very set routine. And Maggie had sent a text message to another member of the task force asking for a pick up, her car wouldn’t start. Settle in guys, we have a ten hour flight a head. We’ll land around noon our time, about 6am theirs.”

————————————————————

 

“So I have bad news and I have worse news,” Kono said as she walked into their office a few hours later.

Danny hung his head slightly and sighed. That was not what any of them wanted to hear.

“Did you find anything?” Chin asked.

“Not much. White cloth, that was covered in something sweet smelling. It’s at the lab. But that was it. Same style boot impressions, but nothing clear enough to cast. They took her cameras, her tripod but nothing else. They even locked her car.” Kono shook her head. They had very little to go on, and that scared her.

“Anyone have any idea why the car wouldn’t start?” Danny asked from where he stood at the smart table. He had spent the time Kono was at the scene pouring over the pictures Adam had sent. They were of cellphone quality, but they didn’t hide any secrets.

“There’s a transponder in the engine of her car. With the right type of signal you can short them out for a little while. That’s the only thing that they could figure. It started up fine when they went to put it on the flat bed. You wanna hear the bad news? No one saw anything. There were people all over that park, and no one noticed anything. No screams. No cries for help. Nothing.”

It took two chirps from the computer before Danny noticed there was an email sitting on the computer.

“Danny, that’s Maggie’s email,” Chin pointed out softly.

The room was still as if it were holding its breath like the three very worried cops. They stood there riveted to the screen as the scene unfolded before them. They could see the purpling on Steve’s back from the blows they assumed he suffered when he was taken from his home. They watched as a man, who was wearing a mask, and black clothing, stood behind Maggie and touched her bare skin. Listened to a man off camera speak, to Steve’s growls and Maggie’s whimpers. Chin was the one who spoke first as the video stopped, the frame frozen on Maggie as she cringed away from the hands on her.

“At least we know they are alive, and will be for the next seven days.”

“If Steve doesn’t break them out first,” Kono said trying to be optimistic.

“Who is Penelope Garcia?” Danny asked as he started pecking at the keyboard.

“Old friend of Maggie’s. She…” Chin was interrupted by Danny holding up his hand and motioning to his phone.

“Detective Williams.” His voice was clipped, which meant he didn’t know the number. There was a pause while he listened to the person on the other end.

“Yes, we just watched it.” Another pause.

“Yes. I’ll meet you and your team at the airport. I’ll send you what information we have now, and you can look it over on the flight. See you bright and early.” He set the phone down and rubbed his face. “That was an Agent Aaron Hotchner from the BAU. Apparently they are already en route and will arrive about 6am our time.”

“Yeah, Garcia, the person that the man in the video mentioned, she works for the BAU of the FBI. She’s their tech person,” Chin filled in. “She and Maggie have know each other for years.”

“BAU… Don’t they only work serial killer cases?” Kono asked.

“Yeah. I have a feeling things are going to get much worse before they get better,” Danny said as he sent all the files that they had so far. It wasn’t much, if he looked hard about how he felt, it was less than nothing.

“One of us needs to let Catherine know the state of things,” Chin pointed out. “And someone is going to need to go by and feed Maggie’s dogs. They will be alright for one night alone, but someone really should take them in until we get her back. Last time Dent was left alone for a few days, he ate a door.”

“Well, Catherine’s the only one really with the room. But she’s been staying at Steve’s and since the BAU will want to go over the crime scene there tomorrow, she can’t go back there tonight,” Danny mentioned.

“I’ll call her and feed the dogs when I go to get dinner. I figure we’re going to be pulling a late night tonight,” Kono said as she walked away from the table. “Hey Cath. I have some new info on Steve and Maggie’s abductions…” Her voice faded out as she walked through the glass doors that sectioned off 5-0’s offices from the rest of the building.

“I’ll take the video to Fong so he can start scrubbing it for anything he might be able to get out of it,” Danny said as he moved away.

Chin just nodded and started to track the email. Long night was an understatement, it was going to be a long several days.


	6. Chapter 6

The plane landed with a lurch and the standard squeal of tires. The sun was just starting to peek up over the horizon while seven bleary eyed and travel weary FBI agents shuffled out onto the runway.

Parked along side a silver camaro, were two standard black SUV’s that the FBI supplied them. Three very tired people stood next to those cars, looking like they felt the same way Hotchner knew his team felt.

A younger man, with blond hair, dressed in a button up shirt and slacks, pushed away first.

“I’m Detective Danny Williams of the 5-0 task force. This is Detective Chin Ho Kelly, and Officer Kono Kalakaua. Welcome to our little rock. You must be SSA Hotchner?”

Hotchner nodded and began to introduce his team. “This is Agent Rossi, Morgan, Blake, Jareau, Dr Reid and Analyst Gracia.” He watched as quiet hello’s and hand shakes were passed around in the still morning air.

“We figured you would want to see both crime scenes. Steve McGarrett’s house has already been gone over by the crime scene techs, Maggie’s car is at the lab, but we can go over to the park once we have some more light. Where do you folks want to go first?”

“Rossi and I will head over to the Commander’s house. Garcia and Reid head over and get set up, while Blake and Morgan go to the park where Ms. Doyle was taken. JJ, you head over to the lab and look at the car.”

“I’ll go with you to the park after we drop your team off at the Palace. Should have enough sun by then,” Chin said grabbing bags to speed the process of loading up the two SUV’s.

“We’re meeting with Steve’s girlfriend Catherine Rollins. She’s going to be able to give us a better idea of what might be missing or moved,” Danny said as he looked at his car keys before tossing them to Kono. “Even when he’s not around I still don’t get to drive my own car,” he grumbled with a sigh. “Kono, don’t wreck it, and head over to the lab with Agent Jareau.”

“You don’t drive your own car?” Spencer asked as Danny walked towards the suvs.

“Steve’s a bit of a control freak. Has to drive,” Danny said with a long suffering sigh.

It wasn’t a long drive from the airport to the Palace, and in the morning there was little to no traffic. The office was quiet as security waved them through the metal detectors at the door. Marble floors and stairs were still in the process of being cleaned while the tired teams trooped through the vestibule to the elevators.

“We have most of the upper floor on the right side of this building. So we get no through traffic,” Chin explained as they rode up to the third floor. “Locker rooms are in the basement, if you need it. But here were are.” He pushed through the door into the open office layout. “Last office there on the right is free if you need it. We’ve been using it for interviews. Penelope, I figured you would want to set up here so you would be able to use the smart table if you need it.” He motioned to the two tables.

“Once I get my computers up and running I shouldn’t have any issue linking to your network and databases. So wherever is really fine.”

“Do you have any regular glass boards?” Reid asked. “I really prefer to organize things that way.”

“Technophobe,” Penelope teased.

“No, I just like the to feel the paper,” Reid said with a slight smile.

“I can have some brought up from HPD. To be honest, we’re pretty spoiled with the smart table and computers. Here are the logins for the database and network. I set up accounts for you earlier so you should be all set. Vending machines are down the hall, and there are delivery menus on my desk.” He tapped a few keys on the touch screen. “Our phone numbers are on top if you need anything, and HPD should be bringing your boards up in the next hour or so.”

“Don’t worry, Chin. We’re fine. Go on over to the park,” Garcia said as she finished booting up her laptops. It took her a few moments to get everything settled but once it was she was good to go. Her trolls and bobble heads nestled themselves around her, bright little pops of color in the cool toned office.

—————

 

Hotchner eased the car to a stop in front of a white fence, between a dark blue truck and bright blue old style corvette. A woman with dark hair, pulled back away from her face, in navy fatigues stood by the gate into the front yard.

“You must be Lieutenant Rollins. I’m SSA Arron Hotchner and this is SSA David Rossi.” He extended his hand to her. “Sorry to get you out of bed so early in the morning, but Detective Williams said that you had been staying here with the Commander so you would know the house better than anyone else.”

“However I can help,” Catherine said softly.

“What can you tell us about Commander McGarrett’s habits?” Rossi asked as the four walked up to the house.

“He was pretty predictable. He swims everyday. Or surfs. The back of the house leads right to the beach so he sometimes just walked out back. Sometimes we would meet with up with Chin and Kono and go to another beach,” Catherine replied. She crossed her arms across her chest so not to touch anything accidentally.

“Every morning?” Hotchner questioned.

“Pretty much,” Danny said with a nod. “Cath, do you notice anything out of place or missing?”

“Can I walk around?” she asked.

Hotchner nodded as he followed along behind her. “If you see anything odd or out of place just let me know.”

“We know that Steve came in through the back door here. And that the distraction was the smoke bomb, and firecrackers they had on a delayed fuse in the kitchen. They took the battery out of the fire alarm so it wouldn't go off, and alert the alarm company,” Danny said as he and Rossi conducted their own tour of the house.

“Some of his clothing is missing. His dog tags, his work boots, and his side arm. His badge is still here. Keys, cell and pretty much everything else,” Cath said. “I told you about the tags and gun yesterday.”

“Sorry to make you go through this again, but it’s helpful for us to know what is missing while we’re at the scene. We get a better picture of what’s happened. With his training, the attack being early morning and the well planned distraction, they wanted to make sure this went off without a hitch,” Hotchner said.

Both Cath and Danny nodded in agreement. “The alarm company called late last night saying that the alarm had been deactivated at 7am and was never turned back on,” Danny said as he paced slowly.

“What happened to make someone like the Commander, to get an alarm?” Rossi wondered more out loud then anything.

“Steve was attacked here a few years ago. And there was a break in. It was connected to a case. After the break in, he had the alarm installed.” Danny shook his head. “It’s a very long story, but the short of it is that.”

Both agents nodded. “Clear signs of a struggle but no blood? And boots but nothing clear enough to get a lifting. What about the firecracker remnants and the smoke bomb?”

“The techs found a tiny amount of blood. Few drops at most. It’s at the lab. So we’re waiting to hear back on those.”

“Hey Cath, we need someone to keep an eye on Maggie’s dogs. Do you think you can swing by and pick them up?” Danny asked as he followed her out to her car.

She nodded. “I’ll need to borrow someone’s car. I doubt they can fit in mine.”

“Check with Chin or Kono. I know they have a spare key. One of them fed them last night.”

“They can’t be left alone can they? With someone going by to feed them?” Rossi asked as the climbed back into the large black car.

“Nope. Dent, apparently ate a couch one time they were left alone. And the company may be good for Cath. She’s been staying at Steve’s so it may make it easier to be there without him there,” Danny said as he buckled himself in.

——————

 

It was almost full daylight when they pulled up into the park. Surf was weak out this way, but there was a few die hards out in the water on their boards waiting for some decent waves.

“Maggie’s car was found here. Nothing was missing and they had locked it up.” Chin motioned to an empty strip of curb.

“How packed would this park have been in the early afternoon?” Blake asked looking around. It was open. There was a playground in front of where Chin said the car had been parked, and it would be nearly impossible to hide.

“Lots of families and kids. Lots of noise. There might have been some people out on the water.”

“More then enough people someone should have seen something,” Derek pointed out.

“Yeah. Kono said she and a uniform did a canvas and turned up no witnesses. A few people saw a white van, but no one could give any other details. No plate, no logo.”

“You should have Penelope run cams around here see if anyone caught a white van,” Blake mentioned.

Derek nodded and pulled out his cell phone. “Hey Baby Girl. Need you to do some searching for me.”

“Whatcha need, Baby boy?” she replied with a smile.

“I need you to find me all the cams pointed at the streets from the time Maggie pulled into Alana park to when she left. We’re looking for a white van.”

“Your wish is my command.” As her fingers started dancing across the keys of the usb keyboard she had hooked up to both laptops.

“Baby girl?” Chin asked as Morgan put his phone back in his jeans pocket.

“Nickname for Garcia.” Blake filled in. “Garcia’s not your standard tech genius. And he’s the only one that can call her that.”

Chin just nodded. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

“Chin, you know the area better than we do. Are people not likely to talk to cops when they see something bad happen, or do you think that no one noticed anything?” Derek asked. “Cause lets be honest here, even full with cars it would be really hard to miss someone getting shoved into a van.”

“Depends on the area. Sometimes you have people who wouldn't report the house next door to them blowing up, but other times, people call when the neighborhood dog is left out all night. Kono said there were no screams, no yells for help. With kids around, its likely people heard it and assumed it was someone’s kid rough housing.”

“Did Maggie have any sort of defensive training?” Blake asked.

“No none, what-so-ever. She knows how to shoot a rifle, but other then that, absolutely nothing.”

“So odds are if they blitz-attacked her like they did the Commander. Distraction first and then quickly incapacitate her, so she didn’t have time to scream.”

“It’s very possible.”

“I think that she picked a place out in the open. With lots of people milling around, figuring she would be safe to meet up with a client. And I can’t blame her. I would have thought the same thing. Then when she can’t start her car, she calls Kono for help. In between that and when her ride shows up, something distracts her enough for them to quickly and quietly get her away.”

“Sounds like they have to have training of some sort,” Derek added. “Or access to drugs with quick acting times. Either or both, this was planed to a T.”

—————

 

Kono eased Danny’s camaro into a parking spot at the lab. “I can see why Steve always drives, this car handles like a dream.”

“I’m surprised that it’s not a convertible. If I lived somewhere like here, I would have one,” JJ said with a laugh.

“Storms can pop up pretty quick, so it’s a catch twenty-two.”

“No, I understand.” JJ showed her badge to the officer at the door, who blinked for a moment before looking over at Kono.

“This got to do with Commander McGarrett going missing? Duke said he was taken by someone. Is that true? He’s pretty much told all of us to help in anyway we can. Duke and the Commander might not always get along but he’s one of us,” the officer said as he waved the two woman through the detector and into the building.

“Yeah. FBI is hearing helping out. This is SSA Jareau. And thanks,” Kono said motioning to the blond woman.

“Hi,” JJ greeted with a nod of her head.

“If either of you need anything just let me know.”

“Well do,” Kono replied as she led the way down the hall to the elevators that took them down to the basement and the garage. It was an open room, with space for three cars to be on lifts. The only car there at the moment was Maggie’s little silver SUV. Its hood was up, and someone was leaning over the engine of the it.

“Hey. Did you find anything?”

“Umm. Not really. The computer registers a short out in her remote starter. Which we had kinda guessed at the scene. But there is absolutely nothing else wrong.”

“Prints?” JJ asked.

“None that weren’t the victims. And according to the fax from that the receptionist sent over about what gear should have been in the car; the tripod and cameras are missing. Here’s an itemized list of what the bag had in it,” the tech said as he handed Kono the file.

“Let’s go check with Fong and see if he has anything back on the cloth that we found. It’s the only thing that we found,” Kono said and lead the way back up stairs.

The lab was a small room littered with tables and equipment. It always seemed to be in a controlled form of chaos. She may not know the organization, but everyone else did.

“Hey Charlie, got anything on the white cloth?”

“It was covered in chloroform. That’s why it smelled so sweet. There’s no blood or skin cells, which means Ms. Doyle is lucky. It can be very caustic to some people. And the firecrackers they used at Steve’s yesterday are standard M-80’s. The smoke bomb was wired in a way so that it had a longer fuse then they generally do. But again, you can get these at most army surplus stores.”

“So we’re pretty much at square one, with nothing to go on?”

“Well, not exactly,” JJ said. “The cloth tells us that Maggie was the intended target. She wasn’t a target of opportunity. They wanted her. Out of all of the women in Steve’s life they picked her. Now, we need to figure out why her. What made her stand out?”

Charlie sighed. “Pretty much. Techs found a small amount of blood at Steve’s but it’s his. It was mixed with a significantly higher dose of ketamine than blood.”

“So it was likely from an injection point?” JJ asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. Not enough that spread out through his entire system he wouldn’t be okay.”

“Well, that tells us how they got him quietly into the vehicle they used. And how they would have managed to keep the fight controlled so not have the house torn apart,” Kono said. “Did you guys find anything else?”

“I’m still scrubbing the video for anything we can pick out of it now. So far I haven’t found anything but that doesn’t mean I won’t. Don’t worry, we’ll find something.”

“Thanks Charlie,” Kono said and patted his shoulder as she walked away.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Danny sighed as he pushed through the door leading into headquarters. He felt like he was spinning his tires. They had little to go on, and that worried him. Kono and Agent Jareau were already back and were helping Agent Reid get what they did know set out on the 3 large glass dry erase boards that he had lined up along the far wall.

“You could have just used the walls, Spence,” J.J. said, pointing to the walls behind them.

“This is more efficient because we can move these out of the way,” he said with a shrug.

“What do you have up there, Pretty Boy?” Morgan called as he, Chin and Blake returned from the park.

“I had Garcia run places where Maggie and Steve’s lives cross. The team,” he said, motioning around him, “was easy. She worked here. But finding places where they cross other then that, is harder. We also started looking for other cases with the same M.O. So far we’ve found two. One in New York from four years ago. And another from about 15 years ago. So far its been the easiest to find the case file for. It happened here. Garcia’s trying to find out if there are any other cases.”

“Are there any connections between either case?” Danny asked as he walked over to where everyone was standing.

“Both cases had a male and female victim. Non-related. In both cases at least one of the victims were in the military,” JJ said as she tacked another picture up to the glass board.

Garcia chose that moment to storm in from where she had been making phone calls. “I swear to all that is good in this world, if I get the run around from another person I’m going to…” she grumbled. She walked over to where her trolls were sitting and grabbed her stress ball. Her heels clicked on the floor as she stalked back into Steve’s currently unused office.

“If anyone can find the cases it’ll be Garcia,” Blake answered confidently.

“Wouldn’t want to end up on her bad side,” Chin chuckled.

“Me either. Now, how well known are you guys on the island? Is there a possibility that he was target because of the unit, and not because he was military?”

“We are pretty well known. Steve can be very, unsubtle when he’s ruffling feathers. We’re also a major crimes unit. So anything that’s going to make national news, you can bet we’re involved somewhere.” Danny shrugged. “He tends to go after people hard and without a lot of fore planning. The former Governor created this unit to operate outside of the police force, and because of that, we have a good bit more flexibility in how we can operate.”

“I have a feeling that there are more cases out there. I just don’t know how many,” Reid interjected.

“What makes you say that?” Kono’s voice drifted in. Her hands loaded down with coffee.

“They are brazen. They took not only a police officer, they took someone from a specialized unit and with the high notoriety of your team, they feel like things have been ‘too easy’. The fact that they stalked Steve. They took not his badge but his dog tags. They want attention and they want us to chase them.” Reid shook his head. “Military is a part of this. Why else would they take his dog tags? I mean there are many other trophies that they could have taken. Why take those if there isn’t a tie there?”

Rossi nodded. “They took the time to find them. Lieutenant Rollins said that he kept them in his bed side table. Not out in the open. She said that he kept his badge and gun on the other side, so it wasn’t like they found them when they were looking for his gun. So they took the time to find them. It was intentional. Do we know if Maggie had or has any connection to the military?”

Chin shrugged. “She’s done some photography work for the Navy. Mostly just taking pictures of ceremonies and the like.”

Morgan took a swig from one of the many cups of java sitting around the office. “Any of her family serve? Like her Dad; someone that would have had her on bases as a kid?”

“Actually her Dad worked Interpol along with her uncle, her Mom was FBI and as far as I know, the only people who served in the military were both her Grandfathers. Actually she was talking about that a few weeks ago. She has one of each of their tags. Her Mother’s father, was a code talker during WWII and her Father’s father was the only survivor of his unit when they were penned down in an old church. They actually met during the war, and spent the last 3 or so months they were in Germany together.”

“So they knew each other before? What started that conversation?”

Danny blinked for a long moment before he answered. “Steve saw her wearing their dog tags… He asked her about them… If they were stalking both of them, do you think it’s possible that they overheard Maggie tell us that? We were at the shrimp truck in the open.”

“Very likely. That could have been what made her a more desirable target over Kono or Lieutenant Rollins,” Hotchner answered. “At this point it’s as likely as anything else.”

——————————————-

The team worked through lunch, Kamekona bringing over enough food from the truck to feed the small army that they had become. The boards were covered in notes and dry erase marker. The room was filled with the silence that stills over any group of people when they eat, only to be broken by computer chirps. Danny was the first one to the table and hit the answer button on the messenger program that they used.

“You got something, Charlie?”

“Two voices from the audio. I can’t get the other voice cleaned up enough to know what it’s saying. But there are two of them. Both male.”

“Well, that tells us that they are a team. The Dominant personality didn’t just find someone to use while taking out Steve.”

“They didn’t use a voice changer. And wherever they are, there is a lot of echo. That’s why I can’t isolate what they other voice is saying, there is just too much sound play in the audio track to pick up any words. Sorry I don’t have more.”

“Do you think it would be possible to send just the audio files?” Blake questioned. “I’m a linguist so I might be able to pick up something. It’s worth trying anyway.”

“Already done. I’ll keep going over to see if I can clean it up anymore.”

“Thanks Charlie,” Danny said as he closed the chat window.

—————————————

Danny walked out of his office hours later. Everyone was tired. Blake had headphones in, still pouring over the audio files. Everyone else were taking turns calling different people trying to track down case files on the still growing list Garcia had been compiling. He mentioned for Chin after a moment of watching everyone work.

“You heard from Cath yet?” he asked, covering a yawn. He was thankful that one of Gracie’s school friends were able to let her stay with them while he was tied up at work. He had already made sure it was okay that she stay there. With Rachel and Stan on the mainland, he didn’t really have much of a choice.

“Yeah, she just called,” Chin replied. “She said she would be by in a few minutes to get the keys to my SUV and stuff for Maggie’s. I’m going to ride over with her and then come back here. You should get home to Grace. And we should all get some sleep.”

“I don’t like the idea of going home when they are out there somewhere,” Kono sighed.

Chin’s phone chirped. “That was Cath. I’m going to help with the dogs.” He pulled his keys out of his pocket as he headed towards the elevator.

“Does she have any idea what she’s in for with those three fuzz balls?” Garcia walked over. A leftover lunch carton in her hands.

“Nope,” Kono laughed.

“What's the deal with these dogs. What are they?” Morgan asked as he yawned himself.

“She has two Irish Wolfhounds, Dent and Isley. And then she has Goliath, who is a wedontknowasarus.”

“A what?”

“A wedontknowasaurs. He’s a mutt. A giant fuzzy mutt. We know there’s Tibetan mastiff in there, but we have no idea on the rest,” Danny said as he covered another yawn. “Dent can’t be left alone, or he eats things. A door and a couch were the most recent victims. Generally when she has to be out of town for a shoot or something Steve takes them. Or we split them up between the three of us. They don’t really like that, but if we’re working a big case we don’t always have a choice.”

“Hey guys,” Blake called out from the conference table. “I think I might have something.” She took a moment to cue up the part of the file she wanted to them to hear. “The video that they used, they didn't even try to take all of the audio out. What they actually did, was turn the audio down, not remove it. So the voice over just covers the lack of noise.”

“Okay. So what’s that tell us other then they don’t have much in the way of editing skills?” Danny prompted.

“I was finally able to pick out something from the voice that’s under the voice over. So we hear Steve growl and Maggie whimper, but not anything after that because the voice over starts. The voice over, almost sounds business like. Non emotive and controlled which is a stark contrast to the other voice. The second voice is biting, and uses a very abrasive tone. About mid way through the video, he refers to Steve using his rank, not his name. When the unsub says it, instead of being in respectful tone that most of us would use, it’s more like a poorly veiled insult,” Blake finished.

“That just leads more to the fact that they targeted Steve because he’s former military. But still doesn't get us any closer as to why they would pick Maggie. If that’s how they pick their targets, then it would make more sense for them to have taken anyone else but her.” Danny rubbed his eyes. He hated that they had so little to go on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry about the delay between updates. I'm working on them but life has been a bit crazy for me and my lovely beta readers. Also please note: THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER WITH ACTUAL TORTURE IN IT! If that is something you don't want to read you can skip the chapter.

Steve gritted his teeth as the electrical current surged through him. His body moved of its own accord, muscles tensing and jerking while the dark haired assailant jabbed him sharply in the ribs with a cattle prod.

He heard Maggie scream. She was begging them to stop. Her voice sounded raw and he could hear the emotion in it; the fear. His muscles were weak from the stimulation and he notes how much focus it takes to just keep his feet under him, to stop his legs from giving way, his wrists and shoulders taking his full weight. Instead, he wraps his fingers around the chain and lifts his head, defiance in his eyes. If they could dish it out, he could take it.

He heard her sniff, and his eyes lock on hers for just a moment. He tries to tell her he’s been through worse. Don’t give them what they want. They want you scared and pliant. The younger of the two glanced from between the two of them, and smiled.

“Save your voice bitch. You’ll be screaming soon enough.” To punctuate his words he pressed the prod back into Steve’s bare flesh. Holding it till his legs finally buckled and he was dangling there, appearing to already be broken.

“Let us move on to something a bit more old fashioned, shall we?” the older voice said. “Come now, Lieutenant, you can’t be giving up already. On your feet.” He lifted Steve’s chin with the butt end of a long leather handle.

He didn’t stand because they told him to. He stood because the longer he was tied here, the longer they beat him, hurt him, the less time they could do it to Maggie. The longer she was safe. He pulled himself up as straight as he could, his legs threatening to give up the ghost and leave him again.

“Good show. Now, for a small history lesson. This is a Sjambok. Traditionally made from hide and braided like any other whip. But you can find them in synthetics now, far easier to clean than leather. You can soak it bleach and suddenly the worries about those nasty little bugs the human body can carry are all but gone. I’ve made a few modifications to mine. Generally the shaft is smooth, because you don't want to break the skin, just the bones underneath, but I find that when you rough the shaft up just enough, if grabs the flesh rips it in such a wonderful way.”

The older man smiled at him. You could see the crazy in the way his eyes light up, but you could see the hard won control there too. He watched as his fingers brushed along his skin, tracing the burn marks left on him from the prod. He ignored the fingers on his torso and looked instead at Maggie. Red welts were clearly visible on her skin from where she had been pulling on her bindings.

He knew the blow was coming even though he couldn’t see it. There was a slight whistle as it tore through the air. It didn't crack like a whip, but hit his skin with a solid thwack. He felt the air rush from his lungs, and he tried force his lungs to keep working, not from pain but from the place of the blow. Each blow was placed right on the heels of the one before, with the intent to keep him from getting a good breath of air into his lungs. He knew how long he could go like this before he collapsed. Two minutes was his top time. And in this case it would take longer. He was every so often getting a breath of air. Not a good lung full, but enough to stave of the blackness that threatened in the corners of his vision.

He could hear Maggie again. This time she wasn’t crying, but sounding almost like she was bargaining. “You want us to last the week right, then he needs a break…” Her voice faded out as his body gave way. He tried in vain to stop his knees from sagging as his weight came to rest for the second time that day on his bound wrists. His thoughts were angry. He was trained to withstand torture, to take what was being done to him, and never once give up anything. He felt the darkness closing in as his vision narrowed, his body was betraying him. Giving up when he still needed to fight.

——————————————————

He came to a few hours later, Maggie still tied to the chair in front of him, and she was talking. He had noticed over the times they had worked together, she muttered, generally to herself when she was nervous.

“Hey.” His throat was dry, and he felt like he was getting over the flu. Every joint hurt, and his legs and arms felt like jello.

“Thank god. Steve, you scared me. You’ve been out for hours.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” She tried her best to laugh, but it sounded sad instead.

“Did they hurt you? While I was out?”

“No.” She shook her head, her red curls falling over her shoulders where they had come free of the tie.

“Good.” He let his head fall back as he tried to stretch out some of his stiffening muscles. He could feel the itch of dried blood on his back, and knew that if his skin wasn’t already cold and numb, his back would be on fire.

“Steve?” Maggie’s voice was filled with worry.

“Hmm?” he mumbled as he lifted his head back up so she could see his face.

“What do you think they want?”

“I wish I knew. But I want you to remember something for me. No matter what happens we’re going to be okay. You know Chin, Danny and Kono. They are going to find us. And..” His voice trailed off as the metal door to the room scraped along its rusted track.

“Strong words, Lieutenant,” the older man said, his voice dripping malice. “I understand your need to help Ms. Doyle feel at ease, but I think you overestimate your team.”

“And you underestimate them,” Steve growled.

“No. I even brought in help for your team, the BAU is here and even with that, they still won’t find us. Or you. You know the one thing you can count on, Lieutenant, is that you will break. But not before she does. And you will watch it happen, even if it’s the last thing you do.” He smiled and the instability that Steve had seen held in check by the iron control resurfaced for a moment, before sinking back into the depths. He watched as he pulled on his shirt, straightening it out before flipping on the camera. “It’s time we sent another little note to your friends. If you would be so kind as to say hello…”

Steve watched as the younger attacker circled behind Maggie a bottle of something clear in his hands. “We don’t want you getting any infections do we, Lieutenant?” The younger mans voice was sarcastic. Steve had a feeling he knew what they were going to do. It was two fold, rubbing alcohol would indeed clean the wounds and hurt like a bitch, but it would also make him colder. Weaken the tight muscles more and that much easier to control.

“Nice of you to care,” Steve said through gritted teeth as the liquid ran between his skin and the metal of the chair. It ran over the open spots and made them burn. He growled as his hands balled up, refusing to give them the satisfaction of him crying out. Still hurt though, enough that his body tensed, putting strain on things that still ached from before. He could feel as his body fought to stay conscious and it seemed to be a losing battle.

“String the girl up.” the older man said with a slight smile.

“Don’t… hurt her,” Steve ground out, his jaw still clenched.

“Oh, but it’s only fair she get some special attention to,” the younger man said with a laugh. He walked around her, his fingers running up her shoulder, along the back of her neck and down the other arm, making a happy noise as she whimpered. “I’m sure she’ll be fine. You’re a strong little thing aren’t you? You can make the Lieutenant proud, can’t you, and not scream?”


	9. Chapter 9

Danny held the elevator door open while Kono and the FBI agents filed in. Between the eight of them, they carried a box of pastries, a bag of bagels with assorted toppings, and three carriers of coffee. They rode up in silence, all of them too tired to make much in the way of small talk.

The office was still except for the whirling sounds the smart table made as it ran, and Danny wasn’t the least bit surprised to find both Chin and Penelope were both asleep. Chin at his desk and Penelope on the couch in Steve’s office.

“Someone wanna wake up the sleeping beauties up and we’ll get this ball rolling..” Danny said as he set the cups he had been holding in his hands down on the conference table.

“Sorry,” Chin said with a yawn. “I was helping Garcia run down some leads and it was taking longer than we thought.”

“I have run through more red tape then I’ve thought possible in the last twelve hours,” Garcia sighed, walking back from Steve’s office. “I’ve run through more people trying to get these cases then you would have thought possible. You would think that they would want to help! But no! They want hoops and red tape.” She made a line straight for the coffee cups before she took in the room around her.

“Did you both just sleep here all night?” Danny asked. Though he knew the answer was yes.

“We didn’t really intend to, but with the time change and all. I had planned on heading over to the hotel but made the mistake of sitting down and then it was morning.”

“And I wasn’t going to leave her here alone. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to grab a quick shower so I can finish waking the rest of the way up.”

Danny nodded as Chin passed out of the office and to the elevator. “So what were you able to find out?” His attention turning back to the woman who was holding her coffee like it was the most precious thing in all the world.

“We found matches but I’m having a hell of a time getting the files. I’ve threatened, cajoled, verged on blackmail, and tempted but made absolutely no progress in getting even scans of them.” She let her breath puff out. “At this point I’m at a loss for what to do. Some of the more recent cases, might be online somewhere, and I can just nab them, but not these older ones. Odds are there are still paper files, and we would need someone to fax us copies.”

“I’ll see what I can beat out of the bushes,” Hotchner shrugged and walked into Steve’s office.

“Can’t hurt. Let me know if he’s able to find us anything.”

“Garcia, how are you and Chin sure we have other cases if no one is confirming things?” Danny questioned.

“Oh. Well, after we found the first two cases the set here and the set in New York, I started looking for pairs of obits that had cross over. Funerals were the same day, were military, didn’t die overseas, things like that. That gave me names. At least a few to start with. Crossed that with whether or not they were reported missing. That gave me officers to talk to, and that was when I started getting bounced around. A few of the officers had retired and they were pretty helpful. I’m waiting on those faxes to come in. But the more recent cases, were investigated by either the M.P’s or by groups inside the different branches of the military. That’s when I started hitting walls.”

“Well maybe I can be of some help then.” Joe White’s voice carried in from the doorway. In his arms was a large file box.

“Hey Joe. Whatcha got?” Kono asked as she took the box out of his hands.

“Chin called last night and said you guys were getting the run around trying to get the files you folks needed. So I poked around. Got you faxes and a drive with all the images on it,” he answered her. “Friend who works for NCIS was able to scare up the files. And with your analyst shaking trees, all I had to do was pick up what fell out.”

“Let me introduce you to the BAU from Quantico. They, the kidnappers, called them in specifically. This is Joe White. He was Steve’s CC or Company Commander.” After that he breezed through the rest of the teams’ names.

“Wished we could have met one better terms. Let me know if you need anything else. Steve’s like a son to me. I’ll do anything I can to help find him and Maggie.”

Danny thanked Joe and watched as the group started dividing up the files he left behind. “I’ll send the autopsy reports to Max, our M.E. see if theres anything that stands out.” He motioned as he looked at the sheer amount of files laid out. “How many kills do you think were looking at?”

“If all of these match up? Upwards of twenty-five or thirty. Makes these guys pretty active,” Rossi said as he glanced up from what he was looking at.

“God..” Danny’s mind whirled with the fact that so many people had been lost to this pair and no one had even gotten close to them was frightening. More over they had his partner, and his friend. He wasn’t going to let them get away with this. He pulled his phone out and dialed in Max’s number. “Hey Max, we have a bunch of files and pictures coming to you. Just compile all of them and let us know what you get.”

“I’ll let you know soon as it’s done.” Danny could almost hear Max nod into the phone when he spoke.

——————————

They had been at it for hours now. They had worked through lunch, and every time it seemed like they were making progress, something new popped up. The total number of kills was staggering. They had matched twenty cases. Those, they knew belonged to their killers. Two victims per case, meant that so far forty people had lost their lives. There were at least six cases that had a third body. Three of these were execution style kills and then another three that related to the the other victims. They were still debating on whether or not those six kills were the same killers or just copy cats.

The boards were now littered with pictures of victims, spanning fifteen years. They had the six cases that had extra bodies attached to them on a their own board. They were waiting on Max to get back to them and see if the ME reports matched up with the others, but at a glance it looked like they had fifty-eight victims.

“I just can’t see a dominant personality like the one on the voice over sticking with the same partner for all these years,” J.J sighed, dropping the folder she was holding to the table.

“Could the some of the ‘extra’ bodies be former partners?” Kono questioned the seasoned agents.

“Its possible, but all six of them can’t have been. Four of the victims are male, they all vary in age, and the other two are women. Its very unlikely that the Alpha unsub, would work with a woman. So we can likely remove those two from the pool of possible partners,” Derek said thoughtfully.

“We can discount the middle aged male found at kill twelve.” Garcia’s voice called out from where she was sitting. The big oak desk that Steve dominated, dwarfed the woman’s smaller body. “He was the older brother of Officer Bryn. No military record. He was given up for adoption and thus had a different last name. I would have never found the connection if Bryn’s wife hadn’t mentioned it when they brought her in not long after the body showed up. She had never meet the brother but the ID on the body matched the name she gave the police for him.”

“Then odds are high that these three were partners. It means he was training a new partner every what three and a half or four years?” Chin asked as he moved the three pictures to the unsub board.

“That’s about one kill ever six to seven months. Means he’s no where near devolving. Which means he’s not going to break from the pattern of holding them for a week. That’s good for us.” Rossi looked over the sheer amount of information spread out on the tables and glass boards.

“We need to focus on the most recent kills first. And…” Hotchner paused as the computer squawked. He moved the file he had been looking at and hit the answer button on the smart table. “You’ve got the entire room, Dr. Bergman.” The agent's voice was clear and commanding.

“Thank you. The victims all suffered varying amounts of trauma but there are a few things that carried through each crime. Each victims was struck with a heavy, stick along the back. It’s heavy enough to cause bruising and crack bones, but not so heavy as to shatter them. All of the victims suffered through some form of electrocution, as well as dehydration and starvation. The only exception are the six cases that had an extra body. In those cases the third body shows little or no damage other than the killing blow. Three were shot and killed by a single bullet to the back of the head. The other three were stabbed. The stab wounds show a minor amount of hesitation in the initial wound, and little to no defensive wounds. I would hypothesize that they knew the killer.”

“That lines up. The two female victims were a step-sister and daughter-in-law to victims at each of their scenes,” Alex said holding up the two files in her hands.

“Did the other ME’s have any idea how long they had, had the victims?”

“Not exactly but it appears to be about six days from when they were reported missing.” Max’s voice was soft. He was thinking the same thing that everyone else in the room was. They had five days left to find their friends alive.

“In each case there was an anonymous call into the police was made. That’s why they found the bodies so quickly. But even with that, there was little to no evidence found,” Reid’s voice rang in the quiet that had stolen over the room.

“Anything else you were able to find Max?” Chin asked.

“Not at the moment. If I find anything else I’ll make sure to let you know immediately.”

The timeline felt even shorter now than it had this morning. They would find them, Danny told himself. If anyone could do it, they could. He settled himself down with a stack of case files and started reading through them, taking notes when anything stood out. Please let them hold on, just let them hold on until the could get there.

Silence had stolen over the group again, while they kept adding notes and scribbles to the ever growing amount of information.

“We got another video guys,” J.J. said as the email icon blinked.

“Go a head and play it,” Hotchner replied. Danny watched the man tense slightly. None of them wanted to watch this.

The video started up. Steve was suspended from his wrists by a pair of handcuffs hung on a hook that was attached to a thick chain. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and the camera was over Maggie’s shoulder. There wasn’t any audio or voice over, but they could tell Maggie was screaming by her body language. They watched as a man with dark hair, his face obscured by a mask, poked Steve in the side with a black stick. He body jerked and tensed.

“Modified cattle prod,” Reid said softly. The room nodded in agreement.

They watched as Steve’s body collapsed, his form being supported completely by this wrists and shoulders. There was a clear cut in the video. When it started back up again, Steve face was pale and he was again bound to a chair. They could see Steve say something to the man in front of him, but the only words they heard was the same voice telling Steve that he would watch them break Maggie, before the broke him.

“You’re a strong little thing aren’t you? You can make the Lieutenant proud can’t you and not scream?”

They looked at each other and Danny could see the worry etched on the faces of his friends. “We’ll find them,” he heard himself saying. He hoped he was right, but there was this was now this nagging thought that even if they got there, that maybe there wouldn’t be anything left of them. Made the timeline even more important. Get there in enough time to make sure they would be still be them.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the delay guys. I've had issues with finding a beta during the school year. That said if anyone is interested in being a beta reader please feel free to let me know. That said, here is chapter 10. Hope to have more for you soon, and thanks for sticking with me. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 10

Steve eyes flickered open. His head was drooped forward, chin almost resting on his chest, the rest of his body had stiffened from the lack of movement. The zip ties were back, and bit into his flesh when he pulled on them instinctively.

His gaze lifted to where Maggie still hung across from him. They had stripped off her pants at some point, as well as tightened the chains around her, increasing the strain on her arms and shoulders. It let her keep her feet on the ground, but that meant her arms were almost straight up and down. Dark red welts, which he guessed were from the cattle prod, stood out starkly against her pale freckled skin. Her head hung down, her curly mess of hair covering her face, hiding it from his view.

“Welcome back Lieutenant.” The younger man’s voice drifted out of the darkness a few moments before his figure followed. “And I thought you were going to miss out on all of my time with Maggie here.” He circled around her tangling his fingers in her hair and jerking it back with a sharp tug. “Now, now, no passing out yet my little pet.” She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her throat.

“You know one of the best things about you…” his said softly, his voice carried enough Steve could here him without any issues. He caught Steve’s gaze as he ran his hands down her sides pulling her flush against his chest, letting his hands coming to rest on her hips. “Your skin is fair, and it marks so very easily.” He punctuated the sentence by grabbing a handful of flesh on Maggie’s side and squeezing it as hard as he could. She tried to struggle away from the pain, but his hold and the chains were too much for her to get anywhere.

Steve had to make a decision, drop the man's gaze in an attempt to help Maggie, or keep the challenge of holding his gaze. He dropped his gaze, and called out to Maggie. “Maggie look at me. Just keep looking at me. Ok?”

She tried to nod and looked at him, her eyes squeezing shut in pain and she bit her lip to keep from crying out again. She let out a shuddering breath as the man released her side. The skin was bright red, like a sunburn, with darker lines where the nails had cut and scraped the skin. The attacker dropped his face down towards her neck taking a deep breath.

Steve watched her eyes widen as she figured out what he was doing. “I’m right here. Just look at me.” He repeated. Men like these, enjoyed inflicting pain on people. Scaring people and making them suffer. “What do you want?” He ground out, twisting his wrists in an effort to get them lose. All it really did scrape the only sensitive skin on his wrists, but it didn’t stop him from trying to get free.

The younger attacker walked away from Maggie at that point and over to the table that had piles of various things. He hadn’t given it much thought until now that his attention was focused on it. He could see the cattle prod, along with several knives, at least one gun, and the sjambok that the older man had used on him earlier.

The door ground across the floor as the other man entered the room. “That Lieutenant is a wonderful question.” He was dressed in the same black fatigues that he had been wearing earlier. He settled himself in the empty chair and just smiled. Steve could see the crazy surface for a moment before he spoke again.

While he did this the other man, picked up the cattle prod and walked back towards Maggie. He ran the tip of the prod along her flesh and she tried to jerk away from the tip. There was no telltale crackling noise that heralded the incoming electricity.

“What do you want us to do?” He asked, locking his gaze on her. It didn’t matter what it was in the long run. He knew it was something neither of them would want to do, but playing their game would give them time. The longer they were alive, the more videos they sent, the more chances his team had to find them. He kept his eyes on Maggie. Ignoring the target in front of him was a risk, but Maggie need all the support he could give her.

“It’s not an us type of mission Lieutenant. It’s a you type of mission.” He leaned forward, his arms coming to rest on his legs. He turned his head enough to nod to the man with Maggie.

“That is what?” He asked. He watched as the prod was pressed into the soft part of her inner thigh.

“Just what the Navy trained you to do.” The sentence was punctuated by Maggie’s scream and the crackling noise of the prod.

“STOP!” Steve yelled. He pulled hard again, feeling a slick feeling of blood as the tie finally broke his skin. His gaze shot back to the older man in front of him for a moment before back to Maggie. Another scream was ripped from her as the prod was pressed into over and over again. “What do you want me to do?!”

Still the older man sat there. Not speaking or motioning to stop the younger man from hurting her. Her voice was getting hoarse and the screams were turning into pained sobs. He was helpless to stop what was happening it, and he hated it. He couldn’t even figure out what the man wanted from him, but he needed to figure out what it was soon. “Just stop hurting her and tell me what you want! What do you think the Navy trained me to do?”

Finally the man motioned and Steve watched as the torturer walked away from Maggie and back to the table. Her breath came in ragged heaving breaths. It reminded him of someone who was drowning. You always felt like you were never sure if that breath was going to be air or a lung full of water.

“They trained you to kill, Lieutenant. Turned you into someone that follows orders, efficiently and without any thought. Taking young men and forging them into weapons. Just like the guns you carry. And you seemed to have had a stellar record.”

“If you think I listen all that well you don’t know anything about me.” Steve laughed. “My partner says I listen about as well as brick wall.”

“That is where you’re wrong. I know you much better then you know. You’ll do what we ask. Not yet, but you will. In time everyone breaks, I just wonder how you’ll break.”

“What makes you so sure about that?” Steve growled as the man flicked on the camera again. He took a moment to focus it on Maggie, he guessed before he responded. “What if I don’t break? What than?”

“Than I get to have all the fun I want, Lieutenant. I don’t think little Maggie will still be with us though.” The man cooed as he ran his fingers over her jaw. “She’s awfully frail, and soft. Not trained like you.”

“Just remember everyone breaks. The difference is just in the when. And if you don’t break, we’ll just have to see then won’t we.”


End file.
